dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Griffin vs. Spongebob Squarepants
Peter Griffin vs. Spongebob Squarepants is an episode from DBX, featuring Peter Griffin from Family Guy and Spongebob Squarepants from the eponymous series. Description Fox vs. Nickelodeon!, Who of these famous characters from cartoons from kids and adults that are the main proagonists from his series, are idiots and has an animal friend will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Peter was in his house, watching TV looking Spongebob Squarepants, and Peter believe that the show sucks. Peter: This show is stupid!, I need finish the show from this annoying sponge! Peter cames out from his house running to Nickelodeon's office until he accidentally hit Spongebob into the ground. Spongebob gets up and said. Spongebob: Hey sir, why you make that?! Peter: I need kick your ass, stupid sponge! Spongebob: I'm ready! The 2 put in his combat positions. HERE WE GOOO!!! Fight Spongebob and Peter hit and kicked until Spongebob kick Peter in aside and Karate Chopped Peter several times, until spins to kick Peter in a wall. Peter pulled out a machine gun and starts firing at Spongebob, who gets shot by all the bullets but Spongebob regenerates and jumps trying to kick Peter. However, Peter grabs his leg and throws Spongebob into a wall. Spongebob shoots Bubbles at Peter that explodes, launching Peter into a car. Peter recovers and pulls out an Axe, swiming it at Spongebob, cutting him in two pieces, but Spongebob regenerates and pulled out his Spatula swiming it at Peter, who blocks with his Axe and the 2 collides weapons, until Peter kicks Spongebob into a wall. Then Peter runs at Spongebob, hitting and kicking him but Spongebob wasn't affected. Spongebob: Bahahahaha! Spongebob kicks Peter in aside and use his Jellyfish Net, throwing Peter into the ground and Peter gets up and looks that Spongebob transforms into Quickster and runs throwing a lot of punches and kicks at Peter who try to hit Spongebob, falling all the punches as Spongebob runs in circles and uppercuts Peter into a wall. Peter grabs a Lighter and farts, causing a flamethrower from his butt burning Spongebob. Spongebob: AHHHH!!! Peter turns around and sees Spongebob who regenerates and was fine. Peter: Oh, crap! Spongebob use the Magic Pencil creating creatures to attack Peter who cuts all the creatures with a Sword and Spongebob try to erase Peter with the Magic Pencil, who blocks with his Sword and the 2 collides weapons until Peter's Sword cuts Spongebob's Magic Pencil. Spongebob: Oh no! Peter hit Spongebob in his face 2 times and kicks Spongebob into a wall but Spongebob use the Magic Page and transforms into Invincibubble, shooting Bubbles at Peter, who use his machine gun to destroy the Bubbles and the bullets hits Spongebob who regenerates and hit and kicked Peter until hits Peter in his stomach, sending him into a wall. Peter decide drinks a bottle of beer and vomits on Spongebob, who was sunned by the vomit and Peter performs a kick in Spongebob's chest, sending him into the ground. Peter: It's time to kick your ass sponge! Spongebob transforms into Goofy Goober Rock and flies, and shoots a laser at Peter sending him into a wall. Spongebob: I'M A GOOFY GOOBER ROCK! Spongebob shoots a lot of lasers at Peter hurting him until Spongebob shoot a laser at Peter that made a great explosion and transforms Peter into a bloody liquid. K.O! Spongebob returns to normal and walks freely. Results Winner: Spongebob